Une lueur dans l'obscurité
by latitelfemagik
Summary: OS SSHG Hermione est perdue dans l'obscurité. Petit oneshot triste...mais rempli d'espoir


Salut tout le monde! Voilà un petit one-shot que j'avais envie de poster donc je l'ai fait!

Je le dédie à mon petit fan de Diru (il se reconnaîtra!)que j'adore en espérant qu' il trouve sa lueur...

Bien-sûr, rien n'est à moi, tout est à notre bien-aimée J.K.Rowling!

Bonne lecture!J'espères que vous aimerez!

Latitelfemagik.

ps: si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe... mes plus plates excuses!quand on est pas douée...> ; lol

Une lueur dans l'obscurité.

Comment se retrouver lorsqu'on s'est perdue dans les tréfonds de son âme ?

Personne ne se rend compte de ce que je vis, Harry a vaincu Voldemort au début de l'année, tout le monde est heureux et le bonheur est présent sur tous les visages, dans tous les regards, même dans l'air qu'on respire…pourtant je me sens vide, vide et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je sois comme avant, pleine de vie, souriante et croquant la vie à pleines dents…mais l'ais-je vraiment été un jour ? C'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi, alors j'agis comme ils le désirent, je ris à leurs blagues, gardant ce sourire hypocrite sur mon visage, mais je ne vis plus.

Est-ce que quelqu'un réalisera que je me laisse glisser dans ce gouffre obscur, dans ce vide qui grandis un peu plus chaque jour ? Je me force à manger depuis que Ron m'a si agréablement fais remarquer que ce n'est pas en ayant la peau sur les os que je me trouverai un petit ami, Harry l'a réprimandé en m'assurant que j'étais une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard et comme toujours, je lui ai souri de ce sourire que je hais tant. Il a cru que la remarque de mon ami m'avait blessé lorsque je me levais les larmes aux yeux. Je passais alors le reste de l'après-midi plongée dans mes bouquins, puis la majeure partie de la nuit à pleurer. Je remercie intérieurement l'inventeur du sort de silence.

Hier encore, j'ai passé l'après-midi à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Pfff je dois sûrement rivaliser avec Mimi Geignarde…je disparais souvent des heures entières et me demandes à chaque fois si je vais être capable de leur mentir mais le seul mot « bibliothèque » écarte toutes les inquiétudes de mes amis.

Mais cette fois quelqu'un s'est aperçu que je n'allais pas en cours mais que je n'allais pas non plus à la bibliothèque. Le professeur McGonagall m'a rattrapé à ma sortie de la grande salle et m'a demandé de ne pas profiter de l'autorisation qu'elle m'avait donné pour aller à la bibliothèque lorsqu'un de mes cours me paraissait inutile ou lorsqu'au contraire j'avais besoin d'approfondir un sujet. Elle me questionna discrètement sur mon état de santé jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape nous surprenne et abrège sans le vouloir le supplice que me faisait subir mon cher professeur de métamorphose. Je profitais donc de l'opportunité pour m'évincer en prétextant avoir un devoir particulièrement difficile…mais j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne m'a pas regardé comme il le faisait habituellement, je ne pouvais pas lire « sang-de-bourbe » dans son regard, et même si son visage reflétait toujours cet air supérieur et dédaigneux, j'ai senti au plus profond de moi que j'étais découverte.

Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais je n'ai pas pleuré non plus, cela fait plus de trois mois que je ne dors plus, mais c'est la première fois que les larmes ne sillonnent pas mes joues jusqu'à l'aube. J'ai peur, je suis morte de peur et je me sens plonger dans ce vide parfois si tentant. Je me demandes souvent si ce ne serai pas mieux de tout abandonner…si j'avais été chez moi j'aurai été tenté de me jeter sous une voiture mais depuis quelques semaines je pense à la tour d'astronomie…quelle ironie, se jeter de la tour habituellement réputée pour être propice aux rencontres…je sens parfois mes pas m'y mener lorsque je suis trop mal pour survivre, lorsque le faible espoir qui me permet de vivre se laisse étouffer par ce vide de plus en plus obscur.

J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée tiraillée entre deux maîtres, l'un qui lui demande de rire et de vivre, et l'autre qui lui demande de se laisser aller et de dépérir…je ne sais plus quoi faire lorsque j'arrives dans la grande salle et que je le voie. Il me regardes, ou plutôt me fixe de la table des professeurs. Je me demandes alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour moi. Il a pourtant les Gryffondors en horreur…et surtout moi, sorcière née de parents moldus et miss je sais tout insupportable.

Ca non plus n'a pas changé, je réponds toujours à toutes les question, mais plus par automatisme que par pur intérêt, je n'ai plus aucune envie d'étudier et de me distinguer, je suis là, mais je ne sais pas qui je suis, que puis-je faire de ma vie si je ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Le vide est toujours là, un manque d'amour ? pourtant j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je suis entourée, et aimée…je m'étais donnée comme but d'aider Harry à passer toutes ses épreuves et je l'ai fait, je peux donc faire ce que je veux de ma vie, une infinité de voies m'attendent après Poudlard, mais rien ne m'attire…je reste là, totalement amorphe, morte à l'intérieur…et lui continue de me fixer. Je ne peux plus le supporter alors je le fixe à son tour. Je me laisse submerger par toutes les émotions que je lis malgré son masque, il a l'air si…las, si…perdu…je ne peux pas, je suis trop apitoyée sur mon sort pour supporter tant de douleur, surtout de sa part à lui. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore a été un coup dur pour lui et qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis malgré l'annonce du ministère expliquant son rôle dans la guerre…je me demandes si le vieux sorcier aurait remarqué le mal qui me ronge, qui me submerge et je le revois encore me proposer des bonbons au citron en me souriant…je n'en peux plus, me lève, tremblante, sur le point de rendre ce que j'ai dans l'estomac…les autres s'inquiètent mais je n'y fais pas attention, trop occupée par ma fuite.

Encore une fois je ne résiste pas et passes toute la matinée à pleurer. Mais cette fois est différente de toutes les autres. Je regardes le petit couteau que nous utilisons en potion et le pose sur mon avant-bras. Je ne me suis jamais coupée…mais cette fois non plus je ne le ferai pas. J'ai tellement honte de ma faiblesse que je n'arrives même pas à me couper, je revois ces yeux bleus pétillants de malice et vomis à nouveau. Je ne peux pas…je n'arrives pas à remonter la pente, je sais que je le dois, je n'ai que 18 ans et je devrai être en train de planifier ma vie, de faire des rencontres, de laisser mon cœur battre et se remplir d'amour, pourtant je ne peux pas, mon cœur saigne et convulse, il n'arrive pas à fonctionner normalement et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Quel est mon problème bon sang ! pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme tout le monde ? pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme toutes ces filles futiles qui ne pensent qu'à batifoler ? je ne me comprends pas et personne ne peut ou ne veut me comprendre…

Une vague alerte de mon cerveau me préviens que je vais être en retard pour mon cours de potion et je me relève piteusement du sol froid des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je prends ma baguette et me jette un sort pour effacer toutes traces de mon trouble. Je me rends jusqu'aux cachots et prends une profonde inspiration avant d'afficher une expression embarrassée histoire de jouer le jeu.

Je n'écoutes pas la remarque qu'il me jette à la figure et qui fait hurler de rire les Serpentards, ni les points enlevés à ma maison pour mon retard mais je me figes lorsqu'il me donne une retenue. Le mot sonne comme une condamnation à mort. Je met un bon moment à reprendre mon calme et malgré la boule qui me broie l'estomac je parviens à faire une potion parfaite en tous points, je m'étonnes moi même.

J'ai droit à un interrogatoire poussé et Ron s'énerve avant de partir en criant que si je les considérais comme des amis je leur parlerai. Ils ne comprennent pas, il n'y a rien à dire, rien à expliquer, les mots sont incapables de retranscrire ce que je ressent et le masque que je m'efforce de garder depuis si longtemps menace de s'effondrer. Je me reprends et rassure Harry d'un sourire. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes voilà ce que je clame haut et fort ! tout va bien, je suis juste morte à l'intérieur…

L'heure de la retenue est arrivée et je suis devant sa porte. Merlin aidez-moi…j'ai si peur…

Je frappes et entends une voix étouffée m'ordonner d'entrer. J'entrouvres la porte et me glisse à l'intérieur. J'attends sagement au milieu de la salle et le voit revenir de je ne sais où.

Il me fixe à nouveau et je reste figée, perdue dans cette étendue d'onyx qui m'emprisonne et me piège. Je me met à trembler, je lis la compréhension dans ses yeux, je me vois dans ce regard et je suis terrifiée. Je fais un pas en arrière, incapable de me détacher de son regard et je paniques. Tout mon corps se tend et tremble, les larmes, libres de toutes contraintes coulent sur mon visage, ma vue se trouble et je sens une chaleur sur ma joue. Il a posé une main sur ma joue et continue de me fixer. Mais cette fois son regard s'est fait plus tendre…je sens mes jambes faiblir, je vais tomber mais un bras me maintient debout devant lui. La chaleur se propage tout comme les tremblements s'accentuent. Je suis perdue dans un océan de noirceur, je ne sais plus où je suis et j'ai peur, j'ai peur mais je vois une lueur apparaître dans cet océan…

Je le regardes et il me souri, mettant de côté son masque de froideur. Sa main caresse ma joue et les larmes continuent de glisser sur ma peau. Je m'effondres et m'accroches désespérément à lui, il me prends alors dans ses bras et je me perds dans cette chaude étreinte. Je suis terrifiée mais je me raccroches aux parois de ce gouffre où je me suis laissée emporter, je suis terrifiée mais je ne suis plus seule, je suis terrifiée…mais je ne suis plus seule…je ne suis plus seule.

FIN


End file.
